1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body and a control method of the moving body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed moving body is a motor vehicle driven with output powers of an engine and a motor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2000-204997). When a start request of the engine is given during a drive of the motor vehicle with only the output power of the motor, the motor vehicle sets a start rotation speed of the engine according to a driving force demand and starts fuel injection control and ignition control when the engine is cranked by the motor to have the rotation speed reach the start rotation speed.